


Sweet On You

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura, Ice Cream, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Summer, cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First of all, you’re <b>never</b> too old for ice cream. Especially ice cream they make themselves!  Secondly, you have to see the people that run this ice cream truck.  They’re ridiculously hot.  Like super models or vampires or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #6 extras for the LJ community Mating_Games. Prompt: Summer.

“Stiles, aren’t we a little old to be chasing the ice cream truck?” Scott gasped out as the two teens ducked under Mrs. Ellson’s clothes line to get through her backyard. “We’re legally adults now, dude.”

Stiles stopped suddenly, holding up a finger to Scott. “First of all, you’re _never_ too old for ice cream. Especially ice cream they make themselves! Secondly, you have to see the people that run this ice cream truck. They’re ridiculously hot. Like super models or vampires or something.”

“Super models or vampires?” Scott asked, confused. “Have you been reading _Twilight_ again?”

“It was for research,” Stiles insisted before taking off again. Scott groaned but followed dutifully.

A couple streets later they reached the playground the ice cream truck (“Hale’s Treat Feast”) was stopped outside of. It was early evening. Just after dinner and peak time for parents to shoo their kids out the door into the evening heat to run off the rest of their energy with just enough money for dessert.

Stiles drew back, waited for the line of kids to die off while Scott whined beside him about wanting ice cream. 

“Too old my ass,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

Scott finally stepped up to the ledge at the order window and bought a fudgesicle, good ole reliable Scott, and then Stiles stepped forward.

“Ahhh, Stiles. Was wondering if you’d be by today,” the grinning woman at the window with thick dark hair pulled back in messy ponytail called out. She looked at her watch in an overly obvious manner and cleared her throat. “Derek, your turn! Don’t forget your hat!”

“Laura, I thought we were almost done he-” Derek stepped up to the window and frowned at his customer. Stiles stifled a snort. Derek was wearing a hastily slapped on old time soda shoppe paper hat with their logo printed on the side. It didn’t do anything to take away from his gorgeous eyes, narrowed like lasers on Stiles’ face, or his chiseled jaw that was locked in a weird frown or his plush lips that were set in a thin line.

“Sorry, got to do some inventory!” Laura called from the front of the van. 

“What do you want?” Derek all but growled. From beside Stiles Scott damn-near whined in the back of his throat, his tongue paralyzed mid-lick. Stiles continued on, undeterred. He had nothing better to do for the summer than make grumpy Derek Hale crack a smile. 

“What haven’t I tried yet? What’s good today? I mean, everything’s good today but is there anything new or --”

Stiles was cut off from his usual babble by Derek shoving something at him. Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles didn’t comment as he ripped the paper off and took a bite of the caramel and cookie-piece covered swirl ice cream pop.

“Ohhhhhh myyyyyy goooooooooodddddd,” Stiles groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he let the flavours melt on his tongue. “Sweet heavenly diabetes on a stick, this is amazing!”

Derek grunted but he looked pleased.

“You’re welcome!” Stiles replied with a grin. “What do I owe you?”

Derek hesitated for a moment before Laura’s voice floated back through the window, “It’s on the house for being the first to try it!”

Stiles blinked and Derek frowned while Scott watched them both, eyes darting back and forth while he tried to keep up with his melting ice cream.

“You sure?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek mumbled back. He looked Stiles right in the eye. “It’s for you.”

“Well thanks! Catch you tomorrow?”

“I don’t doubt it,” Derek said by way of reply before disappearing from the window.

As they walked away Scott elbowed Stiles in the side, dripping chocolate everywhere. “Dude!”

“Dude what?” 

“I think he’s... “ Scott paused dramatically before putting his sunglasses on. “ _Sweet on you_.”

Stiles stopped dead, looked back at the ice cream truck where he caught a glimpse of Derek watching them walk away none-too-subtly before he ducked out of sight again.

Stiles’ cheeks got red and he knocked into Scott’s shoulder lightly. “You’re the worst.”

His ice cream, though? The best.


End file.
